Use the Forks!
by Brusome
Summary: As you can guess from the title, it includes randomness and a fork :D So read it if you're random. Rated T because I wanted to.


This is my FOURTH fan fiction (:

**This is my **_**FOURTH**_** fan fiction (:  
I haven't finished my Zack and Cody one. Don't worry! I'll get to it (:  
In the mean time, enjoy this fiction (:  
Can't be bothered with chapters, so enjoy this only chapter!**

One sunny day, at the Brawl Shack…

Eww! It isn't on the beach!

One sunny day, at the Brawl _Bungalow_…

Oh, yeah (:

All of the brawlers' gang were eating a nice round of _Petits Filious,_ (read my profile?) and Ike was eating his with a _**Tetley Tea Fork**_. Marth stared at her brother. She had a mixture of embarrassment, and jealousy of Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_. Olimar was eating Cookie Crisp, with no milk (O:) his white alien Pikmin broke a tooth, so he had to get purple Pikmin to shove it back in.

When Ike was half-way through his Apricot _Petits Filious _yoghurt, eaten with his _**Tetley Tea Fork**_, he was warped into battle with Kirby, the fox conviently called Fox, and Link. They were on the Bridge of Eldin.

"Three, Two, One," the invisible announcer called, "Brawl!"

Link looked around blatantly, still wondering why he wasn't still eating his pancakes (American's have them for breakfast, ya'no.) So in the flurry, Ike threw his _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ at Kirby, who swallowed it, and became…

…_Tetley Tea Kirby, with the power to pour coffee on his enemies_

Offended, Kirby threw Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ at Fox, which made the bridge explode.

"What sort of idiot would put a bomb in a bridge?" Fox shouted in rage.

"Fox, defeated," the announcer called, as Fox fell down the huge hole Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ had made.

"Plus one to Kirby," the announcer said, out of the blue.

Ike was outraged. His _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ had made that hole, not the _Tetley Tea Kirby_. Blinded with rage, he threw his _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ at Kirby, who swallowed it again, becoming…

…_Tetley Tetley Tea Tea Kirby Kirby, with the power to pour __two__ times as much coffee on his enemies_

If Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ couldn't defeat the Tetley Tetley Tea Tea Kirby Kirby, what could?

It's worth one more shot.

Ike threw his _**Tetley Tea Fork **_at Kirby one more time. Even though Kirby's mouth was wide as it could go, he could not defeat the might of Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_.

"Kirby defeated," the announcer called, "Plus one to Ike!"

Ike punched the air, one point!

(_Author's note: Who was the other one. Author scrolls up. Oh yes._)

Link was still wondering where his (_scrolls up again_) pancakes had gone, when Ike hit him with a sword, because his _**Tetley Tea Fork **_was getting tired.

"Link defeated, Ike wins!" announcer man (sounds like a superhero) called.

"YAY," Ike smiled, kissing his _**Tetley Tea Fork**_, which was covered in dirt, which Ike swallowed, so he had to go to hospital, an operation, done.

Warped back to the Brawl Bungalow, everyone else had been warped into an all-for-one battle. Ike felt left out, so he had a battle with the Frosties Peach was eating. Peach now had an eating disorder, so she'd be thanking him for that, and also the fact that Snake had dropped a grenade in it, we another reason to thank him.

Soon enough, everyone died. Ness won. The weirdo in the hat, the one that no-one remembers him because he's the first guy you unlock.

Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ was now out of jail for the attempted murder of Ike (well, if Kirby can swallow bowser, forks can be sent to jail, right?) and was re-united with Ike, who hugged it, they were re-united at last.

Suddenly everyone started dancing.

"Why are you dancing?" Ike asked,

"Because, the author is listening to _No Air_," Zero Suit Samus squealed.

"Cool," Ike said, starting to dance, "Chris Brown is well fit."

They all stared at Ike. They all now realised that Ike was _gay_. (O:)

They also realised that Marth was a girl, because iChocoLove thought she was a boy. (yes, I mentioned you) and that Pokémon Trainer can't have all three of the starter Pokémon, because you are only allowed one.

It was now 11.00am, time for _Suite Life_. While all the girls (and Ike) dribbled over Cody, the boys started a brawl. Toon Link (Why have Link _and _Toon Link? Beats me…) won.

You almost forgot Ike's _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ didn't you? That's because it got depressed from spending all that time in prison, and he became an emo. He dyed his fork tips black, and added spikes (punky spoon) (:

**Eight months passed. . .**

In that time…

-Peach died of anorexia.

-Mario didn't care

-Ike married his _**Tetley Tea Fork**_

-The _**Tetley Tea Fork**_ went back to jail for stealing and killing 7 Pikmin

-And Olimar discovered that his rocket was broken, and fixed it.

THE END!

**I loved getting reviews, so review it!**


End file.
